


You're mine now, Zhan-ge

by percephone



Category: Actor RPF, Bjyx, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Bottom Xiao Zhan, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oblivious Xiao Zhan, Pervert, Pervert Yi Bo, Possesive Yi Bo, Public indecency, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Wang Yi Bo, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan, Yibo has muscles and abs too, Yibo's big dick, Yizhan - Freeform, bjyx - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percephone/pseuds/percephone
Summary: After 10 years apart, Xiao Zhan was so excited to see his childhood friend. He was expecting to see the cute little kid he used to babysit. Instead, he ended up with a handsome, sexy pervert who keeps groping him and making him blush.What happened to his innocent, pure friend?!
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 39
Kudos: 719





	You're mine now, Zhan-ge

**Author's Note:**

> I know this pairing (and any rpf) is pretty controversial so I want to emphasise that it's just FICTION, not meant to offend or defame anyone 
> 
> But I really wanted to write an age difference fic, where the younger is cheeky but dominant and Yibo is so perfect for that role lol. I keep thinking about the Sina interview where he got offended after Xiao Zhan called him 'little friend born in 1997'.
> 
> BJYX dymamic is honestly really cute and funny. I love all their interviews and their bickering, it's adorable 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Edit: I know some ppl don't like the usage of Bo-di and Zhan-ge but I wanted to contrast the development of their relationship from platonic to romantic when they finally use Yibo and Xiao Zhan. But if it doesn't float your boat, please don't read lol

"I'm so excited Ji Li!" Xiao Zhan exclaimed excitedly, beaming blindingly at his phone.

"About what, Zhan-ge?" Ji Li blinked, confused about the sudden outburst.

"Little Bo-di is coming back to China!" Xiao Zhan waved his phone right in Ji Li's face.

Ji Li smiled in amusement. "Zhan-ge, who is this Bo-di? You're so excited. Is he your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Eh?! No, no Ji Li!" Xiao Zhan squeaked, blushing and waving his hands frantically, only adding to Ji Li's amusement and curiosity. "Bo-di is an old childhood friend! I babysat him until he was 12, before he went abroad for a decade to study," Xiao Zhan explained.

"He was so cute! He used to follow me around and show me all his little dance moves. And people always said he's so cold to everyone but he was such a sweet child when I babysat him so that definitely couldn't be true," Xiao Zhan smiled fondly, reminiscing memories.

Ji Li hid his grin behind his hand. "Maybe he just had a crush on you Zhan-ge," he suggested mischievously.

Xiao Zhan gasped in outrage. "He's a baby, Ji Li! Don't say such things!"

"He's 22 now, Xiao-Laoshi," Ji Li sighed, rolling his eyes. "When are you seeing him anyway?"

"I'm going to see his new apartment! Do you want to come?"

"Nah. I don't want to interrupt your emotional reunion. Have fun though," Ji Li laughed.

••••

Xiao Zhan drove to Yibo's apartment, nearly vibrating in excitement.

He really had missed his little friend. He hadn't seen his Bo-di in way too long.

They had video-called often when Yibo first moved to Korea, but over the years Yibo had become so busy with school and hobbies that they mostly conversed via text messages for convenience. It was easier to reply whenever each of them had free time, instead of stressing out over arranging a mutual time to both be online.

Yibo wasn't one for selfies either. He spammed plenty of pictures and videos of his skateboard, and motorcycle instead. Xiao Zhan sent plenty of his own selfies though. (Admittedly, Yibo's unwavering compliments about how handsome and pretty he was did make him feel great)

He was curious to see how Yibo had grown over the years, and if he was still into dance like his pre-teen years.

He shook off his musings, pulling carefully into the parking lot. He took the lift up, and held his phone up in front of his face, so that he could find and match the apartment number to the text his mother had sent him. Finding what was hopefully the right house, he knocked and bounced on his toes in nervous excitement.

He jolted as the door was unlocked, peering eagerly at the person who appeared only to freeze, heart stuttering.

The man was... In a towel.

_In a towel only._

His eyes helplessly followed a water droplet as it rolled down a muscled chest, prominet abs, pooling in cut V-lines before disappearing into the towel.

He watched, struck dumb as the person came closer to unlock the gate, one large hand slicking back damp hair in an unfairly attractive motion.

_Oh my god, I'm so gay._

Was he drooling? He couldn't tell if he was drooling, but he really hoped not. God, why was he such a mess? One attractive god-like man and he was ready to worship on his knees, how embarrassing-

"Zhan-ge?"

Xiao Zhan's thoughts crashed into a halt, and his brain shut down. Wait a minute-

His eyes snapped up to meet amused brown eyes.

 _Familiar_ brown eyes.

"B-Bo-di?!"

He was met with a smirk. 

"Hello Zhan-ge," Wang Yibo purred.

••••

Wang Yibo was... very grown-up now. He had gotten taller, and much broader in the chest and shoulders.

(He was hot-)

No! Focus Xiao Zhan! He couldn't think like that about his cute little Bo-di. He resolved to ignore and squash all inappropriate thoughts like that.

It was difficult though, with the way Yibo was hugging him right now.

He was still only in a towel.

Xiao Zhan was overheating with the way he could feel all that naked muscle against his own body, Yibo's huge hands encircling his small waist completely.

He buried his red face in Yibo's neck, trying to ignore how _good_ Yibo smelled, trying to ignore the way Yibo's soft cock was pressed against his stomach-

But he definitely couldn't ignore when Yibo's hands slid down to cup his ass.

He jerked back from the hug, flustered. "Ya! Bo-di, you brat," he spluttered. Yibo only grinned at him cheekily. "Kitchen's over there Zhan-ge, help yourself while I go change."

Xiao Zhan was left standing there, stupefied.

••••

The two of them fell back into their friendship incredibly easily and Xiao Zhan was grateful for that.

Even with their age gap, Yibo had always been one of his best and closest friends.

He knew all of Xiao Zhan's dreams and secrets, his random thoughts.

Xiao Zhan had been secretly worried that after a decade of distance, things would be awkward but thankfully it wasn't.

But.

Yibo was definitely... _different_. He was way more tactile, for one.

He would hug Xiao Zhan, throw an arm around his shoulders or waist, and sometimes even _hold his hand_ when they went out.

He hadn't been like that went they were younger! Personal space had been really important to him. Xiao Zhan couldn't figure it out. Maybe his time in Korea had made Yibo more physically affectionate?

Xiao Zhan couldn't say he minded. Being close to his Bo-di was always nice.

"Bo-di, I'm glad you became more comfortable about touch. Your family and friends were always so pouty about it. I bet they enjoy all the hugs now," Xiao Zhan beamed at Yibo.

Yibo stared at him, eyebrows raised. Xiao Zhan tilted his head in confusion at the lack of response.

"I don't hug anyone else Zhan-ge. Only you," Yibo said slowly.

"Eh?!" Xiao Zhan blinked.

"...Is it because I'm your best friend?" His big smile came back, blinding with happiness. Yibo was so sweet!

Yibo's eyes widened at the sight of bunny teeth and a cute nose scrunch.

He sighed fondly, exasperated but endeared. "...Yes Zhan-ge..Best friends."

Xiao Zhan bounced over to give his Bo-di a hug.

"Best friends!" he exclaimed.

Xiao Zhan didn't understand why Yibo rolled his eyes, but he got an affectionate pat on the head so he didn't ask.

••••

"Zhan-ge"

"...Hmm?"

"Zhan-geeee"

Xiao Zhan sighed, pausing his typing. "What Bo-di?"

"You're ignoring me!" Yibo replied.

"I'm replying a colleague's text Bo-di. It'll only take a minute," Xiao Zhan laughed.

"You're ignoring me. On our _date_ ," Yibo pouted.

Xiao Zhan blushed at that. "S-Shut up Bo-di! Don't make jokes like that..."

Yibo frowned at him, and Xiao Zhan felt bad. Maybe Yibo really was upset at being ignored.

Xiao Zhan kept his phone away. "Okay, okay Zhan-ge won't ignore you anymore! Play the movie Bo-di!"

Xiao Zhan snuggled against Yibo's shoulder, trying to butter him up.

Yibo eyed him a little oddly, before grabbing him suddenly. Xiao Zhan yelped as he was manhandled onto Yibo's lap.

"Bo-di, what-" he gasped, feeling _everything_ pressed against his ass through Yibo's flimsy sweatpants.

"Cuddle with me Zhan-ge," Yibo said nonchalantly, as if Xiao Zhan wasn't _sitting on his dick._

"Uh- But-" Xiao Zhan stammered, before giving up and relaxing, head on Yibo's shoulder, knees curled up. Yibo clearly wasn't letting go anytime soon, and his strong arms wound around Xiao Zhan's waist was actually pretty comforting.

Besides, best friends surely cuddled like this all the time!

••••

"This is nice Bo-di! You finally have money to treat your Zhan-ge," Xiao Zhan teased, swinging their hands.

Yibo had been so generous lately, taking him out to eat so often. At his favourite cafe, at little family-owned places with amazing homemade food. Today, he had even forked out money for a fancy restaurant!

Xiao Zhan was so impressed. His Bo-di was so grown up now, having so much money to treat his best friend. Xiao Zhan remembered when they were younger, and Yibo would use his puppy eyes against him. He definitely burned a hole in his wallet treating that cute brat.

And now Yibo was returning the favour! Xiao Zhan beamed with delight.

They were on their way to Yibo's house from the restaurant, walking since it wasn't that far. Yibo had taken his hand halfway through the walk. He had made fun of Xiao Zhan's small hands and smirked at his pout. Xiao Zhan had been tempted to let go of his hand and sulk, but had decided to childishly swing their hands instead.

"Of course. Zhan-ge deserves all the treats," Yibo replied smugly.

"Such a smooth talker, Yibo! With all your charms, your future girlfriend will be so lucky!" Xiao Zhan laughed.

His laugh died when Yibo stopped walking suddenly, their linked hands jerking him back too. 

He turned to see Yibo staring at him expressionlessly.

"You're an idiot, Zhan-ge," Yibo sighed, before walking quickly ahead with no further explanation.

Xiao Zhan was dragged along, befuddled. 

"What? Hey Bo-di what do you mean? Bo-di! Bo-di?!"

••••

"Come watch me dance-off, Zhan-ge! Here's the club's address," Yibo cheerily informed.

Xiao Zhan took the leaflet hesitantly. Yibo sounded normal but... he peeked up through his eyelashes. Yup, there it was. Yibo's eyes were glinting, smirk sharp.

Yibo had been staring at him like that more often recently. Xiao Zhan couldn't figure out what the look meant or why it was being aimed at him, but he did know that it made him feel almost naked. Like a predator looking at a prey.

But surely he was mistaken! Overthinking like usual. 

"Sure Bo-di! I'll be there," Xiao Zhan smiled.

Yibo's smirked widened. "Excellent," he purred.

Xiao Zhan couldn't help but shiver, wondering if he had made a mistake.

  
He had definitely made a mistake.

Oh god, his face was burning and the blood rushing through his ears was even louder than the bass pumping through the club.

Clubbing had never been his thing, the music too loud and crowds making him uncomfortable. 

Yibo was clearly in his element here though. 

He had won all the dance-offs he was placed in, making it to the finals easily. He was clearly a crowd favourite too, the men hollering and the women squealing and blushing.

Xiao Zhen could definitely understand why. The way Yibo was moving his body should be _illegal_ , body rolling, hands sliding over himself erotically. For some reason, he had lost his shirt some time ago and his abs were rippling enticingly with every move.

Xiao Zhan couldn't take his eyes away. Also probably because Yibo wouldn't let him. Yibo kept looking in his direction with hooded, bedroom eyes, every glance making Xiao Zhan turn more and more red.

He didn't understand what was happening, but he did know that Yibo had become an amazing dancer. An incredibly sexy one.

When Yibo won, unsurprisingly, Xiao Zhan pushed away any confusing thoughts and cheered happily.

Yibo smiled at him, pushing through the crowd to get to him. "How was it Zhan-ge? Was I handsome?" he asked shamelessly.

"So handsome Bo-di! Congratulations on winning!" Xiao Zhan said, leaning up closer so Yibo could hear him over the music.

Yibo took it a step further, leaning to press his mouth against Xiao Zhan's ear. "Thanks~ Wait for me to go change, okay?"

Xiao Zhan squirmed at the tickly sensation, nodding shyly and watching Yibo leave for the backrooms.

"Wanna dance?" came a voice from behind him. Xiao Zhan turned to see another participant of the dance-off staring intently at him.

He shrugged, not having anything else to do until Yibo came back.

The man spun him back around, back to chest, starting to dance. 

Xiao Zhan hesitantly moved against the man behind him, not very sure about how to dance in a club like this. Why had this random man chosen to dance with him even? Surely he was the most awkward person on the dance floor. Why did he even agree? So many regrets.

He stumbled a little when the body behind him roughly jerked away, somewhat disoriented by the lack of support.

He didn't have to wait too long, before another body was pressed way more tightly against him, crotch fitting against his ass, and hands bruising his hips. He moaned in surprise, head turning to see what was happening.

"Can't even leave you alone for a minute huh Xiao Zhan? People touching what's not theirs..." came a growl, followed by a bite on his neck.

" _Nggh!_ Bo-di what-" he tried to say, interrupted by the way Yibo was rocking his hips into his ass.

He felt something hard press between his cheeks, and he froze, face burning. _Yibo was hard...?_ He couldn't fathom why! Did he like dancing that much? Xiao Zhan blushed.

Maybe he was drunk.. How did he manage to get drunk in the short time he was gone?!

But forget all of that, they were in public! And as the older one, surely it was his responsibility to ensure Yibo didn't do anything he would regret.

He opened his mouth, ready to scold some sense into the younger. "Silly Bo-di, are you d-drunk? What are you doing, let go-" he squirmed.

Yibo laughed, hands still unrelenting in their grip. "Not drunk. Xiao Zhan, did you know your ass is so soft and round? It feels amazing, keep squirming just like that for me," he groaned. 

Xiao Zhan was absolutely mortified. Where did his innocent Bo-di learn to talk like that?!

"Yibo-ah! D-Don't say such embarrassing things! Let go, I'm going to take you home right now. You're clearly drunk," he said firmly.

Yibo hummed consideringly, pressing a few kisses down Xiao Zhan's neck. Xiao Zhan shivered, shocked and knees weak. His neck was way too sensitive.

Thanfully, Yibo finally let go. Xiao Zhan breathed a sigh of relief, about to turn when out of nowhere, his ass was slapped firmly.

He jerked, back arching, mouth open in a small moan.

He spun around in disbelief, ass tingling to see Yibo's hand still outstretched, reddening from the impact. Most embarrassingly, Yibo grinned at him dangerously. "You liked that, didn't you?"

Xiao Zhan didn't know if he could ever look Yibo in the eyes ever again. He could only hope that due to the alcohol, Yibo would forget this tomorrow. He herded Yibo to the exit, flustered that his ass was still tingling in pleasure.

He avoided Yibo's amused, heated gaze on the ride back, dropping Yibo off at his building quickly, before driving home to re-evaluate his life.

••••

Unfortunately for Xiao Zhan, Yibo definitely didn't forget.

He started doing more embarrassing things, suddenly way too bold.

Xiao Zhan didn't know what had gotten into him! Yibo kept pressing unexpected kisses to his neck and cheeks, smiling at the wide eyes and blushes it caused.

His compliments became more descriptive and lewd.

"Xiao Zhan your ass looks amazing in those pants!"  
"Xiao Zhan, you look seductive biting your lips like that..."  
"Wow Xiao Zhan, you look sexy and fuckable tonight~"

He also kept smacking and groping his ass randomly, making Xiao Zhan moan embarrassingly.

But weirdly, he never said anything to make fun of Xiao Zhan. It didn't feel like a prank at all. It was so confusing.

Xiao Zhan had no idea why he himself wasn't stopping or scolding that gremlin either. He felt too embarrassed to confront Yibo though.

And it wasn't like he _hated_ the attention... It felt kind of good...

Ahh Xiao Zhan!! Snap out of it! He had to talk to Yibo as soon as possible.

••••

He sat next to Yibo, fidgeting nervously.

"Bo-di," he started, gulping when Yibo's dark eyes immediately gave him their full attention.

"You've been acting really weird lately... It's confusing... If you're having some issues, you can talk to Zhan-ge! You know I'll always listen," he said earnestly, resting a small hand on Yibo's knee.

Yibo smirked at him in amusement. "Acting weird how?" he questioned.

"W-Well... You know.. Saying and doing all those embarrassing things..." Xiao Zhan stammered nervously.

Yibo didn't say anything and Xiao Zhan hurried to continue.

"Bo-di... I just don't understand... Maybe Korea was different, but here... best friends don't do things like that..." he struggled to explain.

Yibo finally broke, groaning.

"Oh my god! Enough with the best friends! Do you really think I did all this out of friendship?!" he raised his voice in exasperation.

Xiao Zhan stared, eyes wide.

"I've been taking you on dates for _weeks_. I compliment you, hold your hand, touch your ass.. You even sit on my lap during movie dates!! You don't even try to stop me... I've been trying to show you that I'm an adult now, show you how much I love you, but you're still so fucking oblivious!" Yibo gritted out, jaw clenched.

He forcefully exhaled, quickly walked to his bedroom, the door clicking shut quietly but firmly.

Xiao Zhan sat on the couch, mind a mess.

He tried to think everything through. All those movie nights, and outings... Had Yibo really been courting him all this time? And Xiao Zhan never noticed?!

He did find it odd that many of their restaurant dinners had romantic candles and roses...

Oh god, he really was dumb! How had he not noticed??

How in the world had he convinced himself that Yibo touching him so inappropriately was due to friendship? Even though none of Xiao Zhan's friends ever did that to him, and Yibo certainly didn't do it to anyone else...

He shook himself. Enough of that. Bottom line, he was an idiot. So they had been almost dating for so long already...

And Yibo said... love. Xiao Zhan blushed. Did Xiao Zhan love him back?

He definitely loved him as a friend. There was no one he trusted more. How about romantically? ...Yibo had definitely been an amazing almost-boyfriend these past few weeks, looking back. Everything Xiao Zhan had ever dreamed of in a partner.

And sexually? An image of Yibo dancing in the club flashed through his mind, making his face even redder. _Well._ Xiao Zhan was definitely attracted, no questions about that.

For someone so oblivious that they had never considered Yibo as a potential partner until now, he really did warm up to the idea quickly. That really said a lot.

He walked to Yibo's bedroom door, knocking shyly.

"Bo-di..? Zhan-ge is sorry for being so oblivious... I really didn't know... But if you forgive me, I'd be honoured to be your boyfriend for real," he called out.

He giggled when the door was thrown open, and Yibo crashed into him ecstatically.

"You're a dummy, but yes I forgive you," Yibo said happily, picking Xiao Zhan up easily and spinning him around.

Xiao Zhan squealed, surprised but endeared by Yibo's excitement.

He was placed back down gently, Yibo cupping his cheeks and gazing into his eyes intently. Xiao Zhan looked back, despite the urge to look away in embarrassment.

"Boyfriends~ No take backs Xiso Zhan," Yibo murmured before taking his lips in a searing kiss.

They kissed until Xiao Zhan had to jerk back to gasp for breath.

He mewled when Yibo started kissing down his neck, holding onto his shoulders to stay upright.

"Xiao Zhan... can we please do it now? Your ass has been teasing me for so long, I'm going insane" Yibo pleaded, hands palming Xiao Zhan's bottom.

Xiao Zhan's whole body flushed in embarrassment, but he nodded, laughing when Yibo eagerly carried him into the bedroom.

  
Yibo thrust in another inch, causing Xiao Zhan to keen, high-pitched, fingers digging into Yibo's strong back.

"Bo-di- _It's too big.... Ngghh-_ I can't take it please, it's too much," he gasped out.

Yibo gazed at him, eyes dark, smirk widening. "I'm barely halfway in Zhan-ge. But I know you can take all of me. You're so _good_ for me, aren't you baby? Say my name, Xiao Zhan," he murmured, breath hot over the sensitive curve of Xiao Zhan's ear.

Xiao Zhan's heart was pounding. _Baby?_ His Bo-di speaking like that to him- he didn't know where to be mortified or aroused.

He blinked in confusion at the request, lips pouting. "Bo-di..?" he ventured hesitantly.

Yibo's jaw tightened, gaze more feral. He tsked in disapproval, leaning back and getting a good hold of Xiao Zhan's tiny waist.

"Wait Bo-di-"

Yibo slammed the rest of his length deep into Xiao Zhan, pelvis meeting plump ass cheeks with a loud smack.

 _"YIBO!!"_ Xiao Zhan screamed, chest and soft pink nipples arching up lewdly.

Yibo clearly took it as an offering, dipping down to sample and suck the buds, even as he thrusted mercilessly.

"Yibo- Yibo, _Nggh_ _Yibo-_ " Xiao Zhan babbled mindlessly, hands clutching Yibo's hair tightly as his nipples and hole were violated. "Yes, Xiao Zhan, scream my name," Yibo murmured darkly, mouth and hips busy.

He couldn't believe he was in this embarrassing position, legs spread wide for his Yibo to ruin his slick, soft insides.

He could finally see Yibo as he really was, a grown man, a sex-god, instead of the echoes from his cute little younger self.

Xiao Zhan really had been lying to himself for too long.

His mouth kept betraying him, releasing erotic whines and moans that seemed to make Yibo thrust impossibly harder.

His orgasm took him by surprise, white splattering over his soft belly.

Yibo flipped him over onto his stomach, raising his hips up high and thrusting back in.

"Wait no- Yibo I'm too sensitive- _Ahhh~_ " Xiao Zhan tried to protest.

He received a solid spank to the ass for his efforts. He whined, the sting feeling way too good, eyes watering.

"Yibo, you beast. Trying to break your Zhan-ge on our first time? So m-mean," Xiao Zhan sobbed wretchedly into the sheets, feeling bullied.

Yibo laughed, to Xiao Zhan's indignation, but thankfully slowed down to a stop. He carefully turned Xiao Zhan back over onto his back, affectionately wiping his teary cheeks and pressing a quick kiss to his puffy lips.

"Xiao Zhan... ah always so cute. Even when you're being fucked stupid," he smirked, readily accepting Xiao Zhan's embarrassed smack to his shoulder for his crude words.

He sat back, gesturing to his throbbing length. Xiao Zhan stared at it in fascination, wondering how he had managed to take that monster into him. 

He was interrupted by Yibo. "You say I'm bullying you so choose how I get to come Xiao Zhan. Can I fuck you? Or maybe use your mouth. Or I could jerk off over you and cover you with my seed... I love your thighs too tho-" he started listing out shamelessly.

Xiao Zhan leaned up quickly, slapping a hand to cover Yibo's mouth. He thought he would cry, face red and hot from those dirty words. He stared at Yibo, eyes teary and lip trembling, noticing that Yibo pupils seemed to get wider, cock throbbing more at the sight.

That little pervert! Getting off on his poor Zhan-ge's embarrassment. He really needed to beat up Yibo after this!

He took a deep breath to calm himself. Feeling that he had enough time now to sufficiently recover from his orgasm, he spread his legs, avoiding Yibo's eyes.

He took his hand off Yibo's mouth, and laid back down, body willingly at Yibo's mercy.

"Oh _no_ Xiao Zhan, I want you to make me come. Work for it. Sit on my dick and ride me baby," Yibo smiled, easily lifting Xiao Zhan upright onto his knees.

Xiao Zhan could only grip Yibo's shoulders in embarrassment as he was guided to sit on Yibo's lap

" _Ahhhhn_ ," he whined as his body was invaded by that large length again. It was going so much deeper in this position, he could almost feel it in his throat.

He gasped as he bottomed out, legs shaking and eyes fluttering. 

Yibo gave him a minute to adapt, before spanking him again.

_Smack!_

The sound that came out of Xiao Zhan's mouth was so slutty that he flushed in shame.

"Yibo don't-" he sobbed, even as he was lifted up until only the tip of Yibo's dick was inside him.

Yibo smirked at him. "Don't be embarrassed Xiao Zhan. I love it when you're slutty for me," before dropping him down onto his cock roughly.

Xiao Zhan's mind was blanking out, as his prostate was battered. He held on for dear life as he was roughly bounced on Yibo's cock.

He could only moan and bounce, whining as Yibo spanked him occasionally. He tried to hold back his humiliating sounds but Yibo was fucking him so well he couldn't close his mouth.

His tears and drool were making a mess on his face and Yibo's words were not helping. 

"You look so _good_ Xiao Zhan~ Made to ride my dick. Come bounce faster so I can fill you with my cream. Yes baby, whine like a slut for me. You look so _sexy_ , I want to do this to you everyday~"

 _No, no, I will die if you ruin me like this everyday,_ Xiao Zhan thought despairingly. He could already feel himself close to coming, he didn't even know he was capable of coming twice so soon.

He had to make Yibo come now, or his poor body would have to endure more.

He clenched down hard, making Yibo groan. "Y-Yibo," Xiao Zhan tearfully whimpered out. " _C-Come inside~_ " His voice was unintentionally alluring and sensual.

Yibo's eyes widened, hips stuttering as his orgasm hit him like a truck. Xiao Zhan shuddered, eyes rolling back as his insides were filled with hot cum, the sensation making him come as well.

The two of them collapsed, breathing heavily.

Xiao Zhan slowly inhaled and exhaled, trying to recover from the mind-blowing orgasms. His rest was interrupted by the feel of one of his ankles being lifted.

He opened one eye to see Yibo in front of him, intently staring down.

Staring at his gaping hole, still dripping with seed.

Xiao Zhan snapped his legs shut, squawking in outrage.

"Wang Yibo, you pervert!" he yelled.

Yibo laughed, coming to hug Xiao Zhan even as the latter tried to smack him away petulantly.

"I love you Zhan-ge. You're mine now," he gleefully said, kissing his forehead.

Xiao Zhan sighed at the brat. "Love you too. Now go get something to clean up," he shooed.

Yibo got off the bed languidly, smirking when Xiao Zhan couldn't help but check him out, muscles sweaty and glowing from the intense sex.

"...Can I take a picture of you first? The first time I ruined Zhan-ge's cute hole. I can make a scrapbook!" 

Yibo's bright smile was smacked off his face with a flying pillow.

"WANG YIBO!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you liked it!
> 
> Let me know if the characterisation was okay~ I'd like to write more BJYX fics


End file.
